1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component sorting and wasting device in a component mounting apparatus for sorting and wasting components which are unable to be mounted on circuit boards.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
For instance, one described in JP 2004-214447 A is known as a device for sorting and wasting electronic components which are unable to be mounted on circuit boards, on a kind-by-kind basis in a component mounting apparatus for mounting electronic components on the circuit boards.
In the device described in the Japanese application, a receiving container 164 of the shape fixed in width and extending in a lengthwise direction is arranged ahead of a table with feeders arranged thereon, in parallel to the direction in which the feeders are juxtaposed. The inner space of the receiving container 164 is partitioned by partitioning plates 166 and the like into a plurality of receiving compartments 162 having the same widths in the lengthwise direction as the feeders, and thus, components being unable to be mounted can be sorted and received in the compartments 162 on a feeder-by-feeder basis.
The device described in the Japanese application is capable of sorting the components being unable to be mounted, on the feeder-by-feeder basis and receiving the components in the plurality of receiving compartments. However, because the receiving compartments do not have respective IDs thereof, a problem arises in that the device is unable to automatically recognize waste destinations of the waste components.